


Бессонница

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Так вот, мне кажется, что жить в эпоху перемен — вполне нормально…





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ФБ-2014.

Помнится, когда-то кто-то очень умный сказал: «Чтоб ты жил в эпоху перемен!» Почему-то эта фраза даже считается проклятием.

Но ведь мы с братом живём, и что в этом такого? Или, скажете, не та эпоха? А вот фиг!

Если собираетесь спорить, то лучше подумайте, а было ли раньше такое, чтобы рогатый и хвостатый охламон — как я, например, — экзорцистом становился. И неплохим, смею надеяться, экзорцистом! Вот папочку же нам с Юкио восвояси отправить удалось!

Да, не умею я складно говорить. Да и думать, в общем-то, не умею. Складно, в смысле.

Так вот, мне кажется, что жить в эпоху перемен — вполне нормально. Ну, если сидеть по углам и дрожать по-заячьи, ожидая, что придёт кто-то большой и сильный, и все неприятности разом прекратятся, то да, страшно. А вот если в эти самые перемены вляпаться с разбега — тогда совсем другое дело! Когда чувствуешь, как от каждого твоего действия сдвигаются сами камешки Мироздания… потрясающее ощущение! Тоже страшно, да, скрывать не буду, но это другое. Страх и восторг одновременно… ни на что не променяю! Да и отказаться не смогу, наверное.

Хотя… вру, конечно! Это смотря как спрашивать и что предлагать взамен. Если бы мне сейчас предложили вернуть всё к самому началу, чтобы старик… отец жив был, а взамен отдать всё, что потом произошло, отдать способности сына Сатаны… не знаю. Честно. Скорее всего, согласился бы.

Или Юкио — за брата я глотку любому перегрызу, хоть паладину ордена Истинного Креста, хоть этим шишкам ватиканским, хоть самому папочке, чтобы ему в Геенне вертелось и икалось, да посильнее! Что «Рин!»? Что «Рин!»?! Брат же! Младший! Любимый! Единственный! Вон он, на соседней кровати лежит, отсыпается. Дрыхнет, только кончик хвоста дергается. Опять, наверное, какая-нибудь хрень снится — вон, даже одеяло сбросил! Пойду, укрою.

 

Не могу я складно говорить. Да и думать, в общем-то, складно не умею…


End file.
